


I Saw Seven Nerds

by MamaHen



Series: Small Prophecies [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: And Angus will never forgive them, Gen, I swear to god that wordcount wasn't intentional but there is no way in hell I am changing it, One Shot Collection, Other, Shitposting with stories, Taako and Lup will never apologize for this., the most terrible of puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaHen/pseuds/MamaHen
Summary: Flash fiction, requests, transplants from Tumblr, anything that I don't think is interesting or angsty enough to put into a big story.





	I Saw Seven Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't just my first time writing TAZ fanfic, it's my first time writing fanfic at all in a very long time. But I don't think it's going to be the last.

It’s not uncommon for Lup to sit in on her brother’s training sessions with Angus. It’s even less uncommon for her contributions to consist almost entirely of heckling one or both of them. Today’s lesson is Disguise Self, and Lup has spent the better part of an hour coming up with increasingly outlandish suggestions for disguises. Angus stopped taking her seriously somewhere around the third variation on “Davenport with a mohawk”. The joke’s getting old, she needs something reasonable to reel him back in.

“Turn into your granddad!” Lup shouts from between cupped hands, at some point having transitioned from lounging on the benches to lying on her back in front of them, dirty shoes resting directly on the very fancy velvet cushions.

“I don’t… I don’t think he’d- that feels very disrespectful, ma’am.” Angus still calls her ‘ma’am’, just like he still calls the Boys ‘sir’. It’s especially impressive that he manages to do it in a way that’s the closest he’s ever come to telling her to fuck off, all without ever breaking character.

“Oh, right,” Taako chimes in after a moment, “What was his name again?”

“I can’t- I don’t-… he… forgot it.” It’s that same lame excuse as always, just Angus trying to subtly deflect the question and failing miserably. There’s no gag there, not even a ribbing, and for anyone who doesn’t know Taako as well as Lup does, it just seems like a joke that fell flat. They can’t all be winners, right? 

Silence hangs for just long enough that Lup’s voice, in a very conversational tone, does a good job of breaking the awkward lull. “Is he old?”

Lup’s eyes meet Taako’s. She caught what he was doing, and he’s caught her return.

“Yes… uh, yes, he is, uh…” Angus hesitates. He knows something’s going on, he’s learned to recognize that glint in his teacher’s eye, if only out of pure self-preservation. “Yes, ma’am, he’s old.”

Taako doesn’t miss a beat. “Wow. What was it like growing up on a farm, Ango?”

The World’s Greatest Detective stops, gears turn in his head, and a series of emotions pass over him. He starts confused, and perhaps a bit offended, and for a moment, Lup is worried he didn’t get it. 

And then… it clicks. Angus’s face falls, and with a long groan, he buries his face in his hands. Lup and Taako explode with laughter, loud enough that they almost miss the muffled, defeated words that come out of him next.

“Oh, fuck me.”

**Author's Note:**

> My goal with the tense and phrasing was to try and match Griffin's natural voice and sentence structure so it'd be easy to imagine him saying all this aloud. I'd love to know how successful I was or wasn't at that.


End file.
